Fries Entertainment
Logo descriptions by wisp2007, mr3urious, Eric S., and Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by wisp2007, Eric S., V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, snelfu, Logophile, and Gilblitz112 Editions by Nathan B., Shadeed A. Kelly, and others Video captures courtesy of phasicblu, mcydodge919, Stephen Cezar and Eric S. Background: Fries Entertainment was formed in 1974 as "Charles Fries Productions" by Charles W. Fries, producing TV series and TV movies. Fries later renamed his company to its then-current name. Fries Entertainment went out of business in 1996. All produced material by Fries went to the French bank Crédit Lyonnais, then to PolyGram Filmed Entertainment in 1998 and later acquired by MGM in January 1999 . As of now, Fries has another independent company known as "Fries Film Group" since 1997. Note: "Fries" is actually pronounced "freeze" as in "freezing" and "freeze tag", not "french fries". 1st Logo (September 24, 1974)Fries-TSADO: 1974 Logo: An in-credit text that reads: "A CHARLES FRIES PRODUCTION FOR ALPINE PRODUCTIONS". FX/SFX: The text appearing. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme. Availability: Seen only on The Strange and Deadly Occurrence. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (October 29, 1974?-1984?) Charles Fries Productions Inc. - CLG WikiCharles Fries Productions (1975)Dick Berg/Charles Fries (Someone I Touched)Fries-Francis Gary Powers: 1976Fries: 1977 Fries-New Addams Family: 1977Charles Fries Productions, Inc. (1978)Charles Fries Productions (1970s)Charles Fries Productions (1978)Charles Fries Productions/Dan Goodman Productions (1978) Fries-Night Cries: 1978Charles Fries ProductionsCharles Fries ProductionsCharles Fries Productions (1981)Stonehenge/Fries (Are You in the House Alone? 1979) Charles Fries Productions Nickname: "CFP" Logo: On a blue background, we see the letters "C", "F", and "P" arranged in an abstract format. The text "Charles Fries Productions Inc." appears to the right of it. Variants: • There was a variation with a lighter blue background and yellow C'', ''F and P''. Also, ''A Charles Fries Production appears instead of Charlie Fries Productions, Inc.. It's also in yellow. Only known to be seen on High Noon, Part II (1980). • Appears as in-credit either outline or filled in. • Sometimes would appear on a different colored background, such as the 1977 TV movie, The Trial of Lee Harvey Oswald that would appear on a red background and the logo outlined in black with the text in solid white lettering. •There are a couple of credit mentions on TV movies by Fries with his other production company "Stonehenge Productions" such as Night Cries and the mini-series The Martian Chronicles. FX/SFX: None or the fade-in and out. Music/Sounds: None or the ending theme of the show or TV movie. Availability: Uncommon. It appears occasionally on many TV movies on This TV. May also appear on MGM HD and Netflix. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (December 17, 1978-October 31, 1979) Nicknames: "Fries Diamond", "FE" Fries Enterprises (1979) Logo: Just an in-credit logo. We see the symbol from the previous logo, followed by a "FE" made of lines. On the same line, "FRIES ENTERPRISES" is seen. FX/SFX: Just the logo scrolling. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the TV movie. Availability: Rare. It's only seen on The Winds of Kitty Hawk and The Two Worlds of Jennie Logan. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1984-1987) Charles Fries Productions Inc. (1984)Fries Entertainment (1984, Opening)Fries Entertainment (1985)Fries Entertainment- 1.85:1 version (1986) Nickname: "Fries Diamond II" Logo: On a navy blue background, we see a fuchsia diamond-like symbol appearing on the screen. It spins and zooms out to the upper left. The text "CHARLES FRIES PRODUCTIONS INC." fades below, along with the byline "A FRIES ENTERPRISES COMPANY". Later Variants: • An opening version starts off with the fuchsia diamond appearing and spins and zooms-out the the left side. The text "FRIES ENTERTAINMENT presents" appears to the side in a white Futura Bold MD BT font. • The diamond spins and zooms-out a little faster to the left side. The text "FRIES ENTERTAINMENT" fades in on the right. There is no byline underneath. FX/SFX: The diamond spinning out. Music/Sounds: A five-note synth tune or the closing music of the film or silence. Music/Sounds Variant: For the Fries Entertainment variant on Starcrossed, a sound of shattering-like glass with a dramatic one-note theme that would later echo out (audio taken from the actual film itself, is not yet confirmed if this variant has different music than CFP on other productions). None for the opening. Availability: The Charles Fries Entertainment variant was seen on the TV movie Jealousy so far, but it's been plastered with the MGM logo on current prints. The Fries Entertainment variant can be seen on Starcrossed, Time Stalkers, LBJ: The Early Years, and Thrashin'. The "presents" variant is seen on The Zany Adventures of Robin Hood. Scare Factor: Minimal for CFP. Low for Fries Entertainment. 5th Logo (1986-1993) Fries Entertainment Nicknames: "Fries Diamond III", "Silver Bars", "Bars of Steel" Logo: Same as the Fries Entertainment logo, but the words "ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "DISTRIBUTION COMPANY". Variant: A long variant exists. It's essentially the Fries Distribution Company logo, with "FRIES ENTERTAINMENT" replacing the aforementioned descriptor. FX/SFX: Same as the Fries Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds: An abridged version of the Fries Distribution theme. Otherwise, none or the closing theme. Availability: Rare. It appears on TV movies produced by Charles Fries such as Crash Course and Fight for Life. Scare Factor: Same as the Fries Entertainment logo. Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Entertainment Category:Defunct